Close Callings
by WarriorsFan26
Summary: Aiden has a dream that scared Melinda and Jim. They aren't sure if it is just a nightmare or if it is part of Aiden's abilities. Soon, Aiden's dream is close to being real. When Emily is haunted by what has happened and by a ghost, she isn't sure she can handle it this time. Can Melinda, Eli, Delia, Jim, Ned, Rick and Andy help Emily with what is haunting her and her ghost problem?
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

"It's one of the few dreams he's had himself." Melinda said to Delia. "Jim and I aren't sure what to take of it." Melinda was explaining to Delia about Aiden's dream. Aiden's dreams are usually Melinda's visions and he never remembers, so it is rare for Aiden to have his own dreams. This one was even one that scared Melinda and Jim.

"Melinda, it's normal for kids Aiden's age to have nightmares." Delia stated. "Ned use to get them all the time."

"Not Aiden." Melinda pointed out. "His dreams are usually my visions, who knows what else Aiden can do."

"Are you sure it wasn't Emily's dream?" Delia asked. "If your visions are Aiden's dreams, why can't it be Emily's?"

"It wasn't." Melinda stated. "Emily woke first to Aiden." Melinda sighed. "We asked her and she said she wasn't having a vision or a bad dream."

"How did Emily hear Aiden first?"

"I don't know, but by the time I got to him, Emily was trying to wake him." Melinda put down the antique she was cleaning. "Jim barely got home and came in after I did." Melinda turned to face Delia. "Aiden was attached to Emily since."

"Why don't you tell me about the dream Aiden had." Melinda sighed.

"It was about Emily getting shot."

* * *

Emily and Andy walked through the front door. They both had practice today, Emily tennis and Andy basketball. It's September 9th, the second week of school and homecoming is literally 3 weeks away this Friday. Aiden heard Emily come home and hurried to great her. Aiden gave Emily a big hug.

"See Aiden, I'm ok." Emily said, giving Aiden a hug. Jim walked out of the kitchen and picked Aiden up.

"I told you she was at practice and she'd be home." Jim said to Aiden.

"I know." Aiden said. Jim set Aiden down and Aiden went back to his current art project.

"Still worried about me I see." Emily said, setting her bag down. Andy did the same.

"Yeah." Jim said, heading back into the kitchen. Andy and Emily followed. Jim was preparing supper. Emily grabbed two waters for her and Andy. "How was practice?" Emily handed Andy his water.

"Good." Emily said, opening her water and taking a drink. "I didn't realize how much some students need this extra practice." Emily told Jim.

"Mrs. Rinehart said she was at senior status in her tennis skills." Andy said. Jim looked at Emil, surprised she didn't mention this before.

"Almost senior status." Emily corrected him. "There's a difference."

"Close enough." Andy took a drink of his water.

"It's still good to hear, Emily." Jim said. "Why didn't you mention this before?"

"It didn't seem important." Emily told him. "Not something I'm willing to brag about in front of my tennis team."

"She's even being considered as a captain for next year, if they can win and keep tennis." Andy added. Jim looked at Emily.

"I like it when Andy's here. You didn't tell me that either."

"It's not a done deal yet, so why get everyone's hopes up?" Emily asked.

"Are you kidding?" Andy asked. "Mrs. Rinehart adores you; the captains this year are thrilled you're here. Of course you'll make captain and you're the youngest on varsity, so it's a done deal."

"Varsity?" Jim asked. "There's a varsity tennis?"

"Sort of." Emily stated slowly. She then looked at Andy. "That's enough from you."

"What?" Andy asked confused. "You should be proud you're on Varsity and being considered for captain."

"I don't want to get my hopes up." Emily stated. "All that can't be considered if our tennis team doesn't rake highly this year."

"I get it, but you should have support for it all." Andy told her.

"I agree with Andy." Jim said. "Just because you might not have tennis this time next year, doesn't mean you shouldn't have support."

"Ok, well…if we are talking about support, I guess I should tell you…because I'm being considered to be captain next year, the captains have been asking for my opinion on an issue."

"An issue?" Andy and Jim said confused, looking at Emily.

"Go on." Andy said.

"We are more than likely going to start practice early." Emily said. "Mrs. Rinehart is trying to get a schedule together to work with the winter sports practices and games. It's very stressful, but since the gym can be split up in three sections, we might be able to pull it off. However, because of girls and guys basketball and girls volleyball, it will be difficult and my result in late nights or even weekends." Emily explained. "As of right now, Mrs. Rinehart is trying to work with the basketball coaches and the volleyball coach in hopes to get a schedule."

"Now I understand what Mr. Johnson was saying earlier about a different work schedule." Andy said. "And why he wanted to talk to our captains."

"Does he seem frustrated?" Emily asked.

"Sort of." Andy stated. Emily nodded and grabbed her phone. She quickly typed up a text message and sent it.

"Emily?" Jim asked. Emily looked at Jim. "Everything ok?"

"Just texted a teammate." Emily looked at Andy. "We should get started on our homework."

"Right." Andy agreed. Emily and Andy grabbed their backpacks and their waters.

"Andy, are you staying for supper?" Jim asked.

"If I could. Mom's working late again."

"You are always welcome." Jim stated. Emily and Andy sat at the dining room table and started their homework while Jim continued cooking.

* * *

That night, Emily was woken up by a screaming Aiden. She quickly got out of bed and hurried to Aiden's room. Melinda was already in there, trying to wake him up. It wasn't normal for Aiden to scream from a nightmare. Jim came home and he hurried up the stairs.

"Aiden. Wake up." Melinda said quickly. "You're ok. Come on Aiden." Jim entered.

"He's having another nightmare?" Emily asked. Aiden woke up at the sound of Emily's voice. Melinda and Jim kneeled at Aiden's bed. Emily sat down at the end of Aiden's bed.

"Aiden, did you have the dream again?" Jim asked. Aiden nodded slowly. Emily and Jim exchanged glances. Melinda got off the floor and sat on Aiden's bed, wrapping her arm around him.

"Aiden, I'm ok." Emily told him calmly.

"It's just a nightmare baby. It's not real." Melinda said simply. "Do you want me to stay with you?" Melinda asked. Aiden shook his head.

"I'm fine." Aiden said. He was a lot calmer now.

"Alright." Melinda kissed Aiden on the forehead. "Goodnight."

"Night Buddy." Jim said, ruffling Aiden's hair.

"Night." Emily said, leading the way out. After Melinda shut the light off and shut the door, she looked at Jim and Emily.

"Something feels weird about this." Emily said. "I understand, it's a nightmare. But something seems off."

"I agree." Melinda said. "We know Aiden is going to be stronger than me and can do more than me, but we don't know what that entails."

"It's 4 in the morning. Emily, you have school in a few hours. Back to bed." Emily sighed, but headed to bed without complaining. Melinda and Jim walked to their room. Melinda climbed into bed while Jim got ready for bed. "Do you think we should be worried?" Jim asked as Melinda climbed under the covers.

"Maybe." Melinda said slowly. "We aren't sure what to make of the dream, if it is just a nightmare or if it's a vision of the future."

"You mean Aiden could possible see the future?" Jim asked, climbing into bed with Melinda. Melinda nodded. "If that's the case, I'm not sure I like the idea of Emily leaving tomorrow."

"We can't be sure what Aiden's dream is." Melinda said, shutting the lamp off. "We can't over think this. I could just be a nightmare."

* * *

"Again?" Andy asked as Emily explained what had happened earlier that morning. They were heading to math from lunch.

"Yeah, he's real worried about me." Emily said as they entered their classroom and took their seats. "It's sad not being able to do much to help him except to tell him I'm ok."

"That's true." Andy said. "What do Jim and Melinda say?"

"They're worried." Emily stated. "Aiden is much stronger than Melinda or I am in our gift. He sees things we don't and he may have more to his gift. We aren't sure if his nightmare is just a nightmare or if it's a vision of the future.

"I hope it's not a vision of the future."

"Same." Emily smiled. "Jim almost wanted to keep me home today." Andy was going to reply, but the bell rang and their teacher, Mrs. Garnet, was starting class.

* * *

Janitor Manny O'Riley was gathering everything he needed to clean up the lunch room. As he was gathering his items, he spotted a hand gun buried under a stack of towels. He grabbed his phone and called the office.

"Mr. Brown. Manny O'Riley. I found a hand gun in my closet. Should I bring it to you?" Many O'Riley nodded to himself. "Alright. See you soon." Manny hung up the phone. He wrapped the gun up in a towel and started for the office. He walked by classrooms full of students either listening constantly to their teachers or trying to stay awake. As he passed Mrs. Garnet's Math class, he stopped. He looked through the window and suddenly burst through the door, gun suddenly in his hand. "No body move." Emily, Andy and the rest of the students stopped, dropping their pens and pencils from their hands.

"Manny, put the gun down. No one needs to get hurt." Mrs. Garnet said slowly. By this time, the classroom next door had heard the commotion. The teacher, Mrs. Grayson, had locked her door, shut the lights off and had her students quietly off to the sides, out of sight of the window. She was on the phone.

"This is Julie Grayson. Manny O'Riley has a gun and has stormed into Mrs. Garnet's classroom. There is yelling." The office suddenly issued a lock-down at the Grandview High School.

* * *

This story comes after A New Chapter

I was getting really into writing this one. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

Manny turned to face the students. He looked straight at Emily.

"Stand up." He said to her, motioning her to her feet with the gun. Emily felt her heart start racing. She looked at Andy, who was staring at her, worried. Emily slowly stood up and as soon as she was to her feet, Manny pulled her to him. "You're coming with me."

"Manny, take me instead." Mrs. Garnet said as soon as Manny and Emily headed to the door.

"No, she is the one I need." Manny said, dragging Emily along with him. When he was out the door, Mrs. Garnet quickly looked the door and shut the lights off.

"Emily…" Andy said worried, others students were getting worried as well.

"Please stay calm. You know the drill. Get along that wall and stay quiet." No student said a word as they huddle up against the back wall, comforting each other. Mrs. Garnet went to the phone and called the office. "This is Jennifer Garnet. No shots were fired, but Manny O'Riley has taken a student hostage. That student is Emily Andrews."

* * *

Delia ran into Melinda's shop quickly. Melinda smiled as a customer left. It has been a good day so far.

"Melinda." Delia huffed, trying to catch her breath. Melinda looked at Delia.

"Hey Delia, what's wrong?" Melinda asked.

"All the schools are in lock-down." Melina froze; a good day had come crashing down. "I'm not sure what school; all I know is that there is a guy with a gun." Melinda grabbed her phone.

"I heard." Jim said, when he answered his phone.

"You don't think?"

"I'm worried about it." Jim stated simply. "I got called into work just before Aiden's school called. They are releasing students at his school."

"I'll go pick him up." Melinda said as Ned walked in the antique shop.

"Oh thank god!" Delia said, hugging Ned.

"I'm fine mom."

"Melinda?" Jim said on the other side of the phone. "What's wrong?"

"Ned just walked in." Melinda said slowly. Ned and Delia looked up. "And if Aiden can be picked up…" Delia and Ned figured it out and they looked at each other worried before looking back at Melinda.

"Emily." Jim said with a worried sigh. "Let's pray that Aiden's dream is wrong."

"I'll go pick up Aiden." Melinda said. "And we'll figure out what to do."

"I'm stuck at work. It's pretty hectic here."

"I love you."

"Love you too." Jim and Melinda hung up. Melinda grabbed her bag.

"I have to go pick up Aiden." Melinda said, closing shop early.

"I'll head over to the High school." Delia said. "Go get your son." Melinda nodded, hurrying outside and getting in her car. Delia and Ned watched Melinda drive off.

"Do you think they'll let us close to the school?" Ned asked.

"We're going to try." Delia said, jumping into her car. Ned climbed in and Delia drove to the High school.

* * *

"You are going to take me to her, do you understand?" Manny said, pushing Emily forward.

"Y-y-yes." Emily stuttered, trying to keep calm. "What's…what's her name?"

"You stole her from me and you don't even know her name!" Manny yelled, making Emily cringe.

"No. I just need to know who I am taking you too." Emily said slowly, thinking carefully on what to say. "There are so many that I have had to take and I forgotten who is who."

"Freeze!" Manny grabbed Emily and held her close, not letting her go. The two of them turned and faced a police officer. "I found them." The police officer said into a walking talkie. The police officer held up his hands. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want the girl."

"She is going to take me to her."

"I will help you find her." The police officer said. "But first, release the girl." Manny raised the gun and fired a shot that hit the police officer square in the chest. He fell back from the blow on his bullet proof vest Emily screamed as the officer hit the floor. Manny started to look confused as he held the gun in his hands. He saw Emily in his tight grip. He let her go. Emily turned and took a few steps back, ready to run.

"What happened?" Manny asked. "Did I hurt you? Did I hurt him?"

"You don't remember?" Emily asked, obviously scared. "You stormed into Mrs. Garnet's class, with a gun. Took me as a hostage and shot at a police officer." Emily took a few more steps back. "You demanded me to take you to her."

"That wasn't me." Manny said. "You need to run before he comes back." Manny said quickly. "I'm sorry." Manny said as the police officers came. A police officer took Emily by surprise when she touched Emily's shoulder. Just as the police officers took Emily away and towards the main office, evil Manny had returned.

"She took her from me!" Manny yelled. "I need her." Emily heard 3 shots fired before the police officer knocked on the office door.

"Police, open up." Mr. Brown opened the door. The police officer pushed Emily in and quickly shut the door.

"Emily, over here. Sit behind the desk. Do not move." Emily nodded. The police officer got a call shortly afterwards saying the shooter was dead. Emily overheard everything and was holding back tears.

"Can I let school out?" Mr. Brown asked the police officer. She nodded. Mr. Brown got on the intercom. "Attention all students and staff. The lock-down is now over. We will be releasing students by class subject starting with Music, Art and Gym." Mr. Brown looked at Emily. "Come to my office. The police chief wants to talk to you." Emily slowly stood up, walking with Mr. Brown to his office.

* * *

Delia and Ned stood with the rest of the concerned and worried parents. There were sighs of relief and long hugs between parents and their children. Delia and Ned spotted Andy and Andy spotted them. He ran over to Delia and Ned.

"Where's Emily?" He asked quickly. Delia and Ned looked confused. "You didn't hear? She was taken hostage." Delia watched as two stretchers were carrying two body bags. She was able to sigh of relief when she saw Emily. Emily spotted Andy, Delia and Ned and hurried over to them. She quickly hugged Andy and started to cry.

"Andy!" Andy and Emily separated as Andy turned around. An older woman approached Andy. "Baby, are you ok?"

"I'm fine mom." Andy said. Ms. Suthers hugged Andy.

"I was so scared I had lost you." She said, releasing the hug. "Come on, let's go home. I have the rest of the day off." Andy turned to Emily.

"I'll text you later." Andy said, giving Emily one final hug before leaving with his mom. Emily wrapped her arms around her. Delia pulled her in close to her.

"Where do you want to go?" Delia asked. Emily looked at Delia, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Uncle Jim." Was all Emily could say. Delia nodded.

"Alright, come on." Delia, Ned and Emily walked to Delia's car and drove to the hospital.

* * *

Emily walked into the hospital with Delia and Ned behind her. Ned had called Jim on the way to the hospital and told him they were coming. So, Jim was waiting near the door when they entered. Emily hurried to him and gave him a hug. Delia grabbed her phone as it started to ring.

"Emily, are you ok?" Jim asked, taking her to sit down to the closest bench. Emily shook her head no, but didn't say a word. "What happened?" Emily just looked down at her lap, still not saying anything. "I'll be right back." Jim stood up and walked over to Ned and Delia. "What happened? She won't say anything."

"She was taken hostage, Jim." Delia said, letting it out. "That's all I know." Jim ran his hand through his hair and walked back over to Emily. Delia and Ned followed. "Melinda and Aiden will be here soon." Jim looked at Emily. "She'll take Emily home, so we will go." Delia and Ned left.

"Are you hurt?" Emily shook her head. "Are you positive? Because we can have someone check you over."

"I'm fine." Emily said softly. "I want to go home."

"Melinda's on her way here right now. She'll take you home." Emily nodded, giving Jim another hug.

* * *

This story comes after A New Chapter

I was getting really into writing this one. ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

Professors Eli James and Rick Payne burst through the door of Melinda and Jim's house.

"Is she alright?" Eli asked quickly. Melinda and Delia exchange a glance. Melinda nodded.

"She's ok, for the most part." Melinda said. "She hasn't said much since I picked her up. She only said a few words to Jim and two words to Delia."

"What happened?" Rick asked. "Do we know?"

"All we know is that one of the janitors had a gun and took Emily as a hostage." Melinda said. Melinda looked at Eli.

"I know that look." Eli said. "You want me to do something, don't you?"

"Can you talk to Emily?" Melinda asked. "You are technically her therapist."

"I can try, but I don't know how well this will work." Eli said.

"She up in her room." Melinda said simply. Eli headed up the stairs and knocked on Emily's door before opening it.

"Emily, its Eli. Can we talk?" Eli said when he entered. He shut the door and grabbed the desk chair and moved it toward Emily, who was sitting on her bed hugging a pillow. "I know today has been a traumatic day and I understand if you don't want to talk about it." Eli started. "Just realize that I am here to listen if you need someone to talk to. I can help you through this if you don't want anyone else to know what you are going through." Eli looked at Emily. "It may take some time for you to feel as though you can be safe in school. It may take some time to dim what you have gone through to where it is just a faint memory." Eli rested his hand on Emily's knee. "Just know that whenever you are ready to talk, you can come to me." Eli stood up and put the chair back. "When you are ready to talk, call me or come by my office." Eli headed out of Emily's room, shutting the door behind him and heading downstairs to join Delia, Rick and Melinda.

"Anything?" Melinda asked. Eli shook his head.

"You are right. She isn't saying anything." Eli said. "But I talked to her, even if she didn't reply." Eli explained.

"I really wish I knew what happened…" Delia stated as the phone rang. Melinda picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Melinda said. Melinda walked into the dining room. Delia checked the food. Eli and Rick stood there, no one saying anything until Melinda came into the kitchen and set the phone down.

"Is everything ok?" Delia asked. Melinda looked up and nodded.

"That was Mr. Brown from Emily's school. They've cancelled class tomorrow." Melinda said. "School will resume Monday."

"That's it?" Delia asked.

"He had asked how Emily was." Melinda said. "There wasn't much to tell. He knows as much as us, which is nothing."

"Emily will talk when she is ready." Delia said. "It'll just take some time." Delia said as the doorbell rang.

"Expecting someone?" Rick asked as Melinda walked over to the door and opened it. Melinda's mom, Beth Gordon, walked in.

"Mom?"

"Oh Melinda. I just heard." Beth said. Melinda looked confused. "Is the poor girl ok?"

"What are you talking about?" Melinda asked, as she shut the door.

"The news is all over the hostage situation that Emily was in." Melinda looked at Delia, Rick and Eli before walking over to the TV and turning it on. Melinda found the news station.

"I'm standing in front of Grandview High school where a lockdown was issued this afternoon due to a man with a gun. Sources tell us that Manny O'Riley, who was a janitor at the school for 25 years, had found a gun in his supply closet. Mr. Brown, Principle of Grandview High School confirmed that he was not intended to use the gun, but was in fact bring the gun to the office to dispose of properly." The News Reporter stated. "No one knew that Manny O'Riley was capable of doing anything to hurt the school."

"Jessica, is it true about the shooter taking a hostage?" One of the news anchors asked.

"Yes Jeff. Manny O'Riley stormed into a classroom and took 14 year old Emily Andrews as a hostage. As of right now, she is at home with her family with no serious injuries. There has been new information that has been released. Samuel Patterson, a Grandview Police Officer, was shot and killed on scene due to a head injury. Manny O'Riley was shot and died on scene."

"Thanks Jessica." Jeff said. "We will keep you updated when more information is available. School has been cancelled for all schools tomorrow, including college campus and all schools will resume on Monday." Jeff paused. "Speaking of Monday, let's turn it over to our Weather Man…" Melinda shut the TV off and turned to face her mom.

"She's fine." Melinda told her mom. "You should get going."

"Of course." Beth Gordon said, leaving without another word. Melinda looked at Delia, Eli and Rick after the door shut.

"What are we going to do?" Melinda wondered. Eli, Rick and Delia looked at each other and then back at Melinda.

"We'll take it one step at a time." Delia said.

* * *

"Emily, it's time to eat." Melinda said, knocking on Emily's door. Melinda entered, carrying a plate of food and a glass of milk. "You need to eat." Melinda said, setting the plate down on Emily's desk. "I'll leave it here for you." Melinda left Emily's room, shutting the door behind her. Emily looked at the food sitting on her desk. She hesitated, but slowly got off her bed and headed towards her desk.

* * *

Early that morning, around 4 o'clock. Jim unlocked the front door and walked into the house. He shut and locked the door and just before he headed up the stairs to climb into bed, he spotted Emily sitting on the couch in the living room. He set his bag down and walked into the living room.

"Emily?" Jim said quietly, making Emily jump. "What are you doing up?" Emily didn't move or say a word. Jim kneeled in front of her. "Emily?"

"I…couldn't sleep." Emily said softly and slowly.

"What happened at school?" Emily looked at Jim, closed her eyes and shook her head. "You can tell me." Jim said softly. "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong?" Emily sighed, but didn't open her eyes.

"I saw the news…" Emily started. "I saw the police officer get shot, but I didn't know that he died. When another police officer came and took me to the office, I heard three more shots and then found out that the janitor was dead." Emily explained, starting to cry. "I couldn't sleep because of the dream I had about the shooting." Jim climbed on the couch and brought Emily close to comfort her.

"It's ok." Jim said. "You're ok." Jim grabbed a blanket and wrapped Emily up in it. Jim grabbed the TV remote and changed the channel to find something funny, yet peaceful, to watch.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked.

"We are going to watch TV until you fall asleep." Emily leaned on Jim and they watched whatever was going to be playing on TV.

* * *

Melinda walked downstairs to start breakfast. Aiden was up in his room, playing. Melinda started for the kitchen, but stopped when she spotted Jim asleep on the couch. Melinda walked over to the couch and gently woke up Jim, trying not to wake Emily, who was sleeping next to him. Jim brought up his hand over his face and rubbed his eyes.

"I thought you got home at four?" Melinda whispered.

"I did." Jim said, gently lifting Emily's head to get off the couch. Melinda and Jim walked into the kitchen. "Emily was up most the night. I found her on the couch wide awake when I got home."

"She didn't sleep well?"

"No, but I got her to talk." Jim said. Melinda looked at Jim.

"Really?" Melinda asked. Jim nodded. "What did she say?" Jim started to grab a box of cereal. He stopped and faced Melinda.

"She saw the police officer die. She was right next to the gun when it was fired." Jim explained. "Then she heard 3 more shots on her way to the office after being taken away by an officer and knew it was the Janitor that died."

"That would explain a lot."

"I need to find her." A voice said. Melinda looked around as Jim poured a bowl of cereal.

"Melinda?" Jim looked confused. "Someone here?" Before Melinda could reply, a scream came from the living room. Jim stopped what he was doing and hurried into the living room. Melinda followed. "Emily, you're ok. You're at home." Jim said, giving Emily a hug.

"I think I'm being haunted, Uncle Jim." Emily said once she had calmed down. Jim looked at Melinda and then back at Emily.

"Why do you think that?" Jim asked Emily.

"I…I had this dream of someone getting shot." Emily said slowly. "But, I couldn't see anything. It was all scrambled around that I'm not sure if it's the janitor or the police officer."

"How many shots did you hear?" Melinda asked.

"Four." Emily told them. Emily stood up. "I'm going to go change." She said as the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Melinda said, grabbing the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Melinda Gordon?" A voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Yes it is, may I ask who is calling?"

"This is Ruth Suthers, Andy's mom." Ruth said. "I was wondering, since there was no school today, if Andy could spend the day with Emily. I would feel safer knowing he is safe and I think he would like it."

"Of course, that is fine and a great idea, I think Emily would enjoy."

"Good, is it ok if I drop him off now?"

"Yes."

"Great, see you soon." Melinda hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen were Jim was eating his cereal.

"Who was on the phone?" He asked as he ate his cereal.

"Andy's mom." Melinda said, grabbing a box of Aiden's cereal out of the cupboard. "Andy is going to be spending the day with Emily." Melinda explained. "She said she'd feel safer knowing he would be ok." Melinda poured Aiden a bowl of cereal.

"That sounds like a good idea." Jim said as Aiden came downstairs. "Morning buddy."

"Morning dad." Aiden said as Melinda poured milk in Aiden's cereal. Aiden grabbed a spoon and his bowl of cereal and sat in the dining room. Melinda smiled.

"So, I'm taking Aiden with me to the store, do you want me to take Andy and Emily too?" Melinda asked. She knew that Jim had to get some sleep before going to work. Jim shook his head.

"No. It's fine." Jim said. "They will be fine here."

"Are you sure?" Melinda asked.

"Positive." Jim said, finishing up his cereal. "Emily needs to sleep and I don't think she can do that at the store."

"Alright, if you are sure." Melinda said. Melinda and Jim kissed.

"I've got it under control." Jim said, picking up his dishes and putting them in the sink. Jim walked over to Melinda and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll get some sleep and if Emily needs me, she can wake me."

"Alright. If you are ok with it." Melinda smiled. The doorbell rang. "That would be our guest." Jim and Melinda walked over to the door together and Jim opened it. There stood Andy and his mom, Ruth, stood at the door.

"Hello." Jim and Melinda said in unison. Emily walked down the stairs, out of her pajamas and into sweats.

"Come on in." Jim said. Ruth and Andy entered. Emily came and stood next to Andy.

"Thank you both so much for doing this." Ruth said. "I have an extremely important meeting today that I cannot miss."

"It's our pleasure." Melina said with a smile.

"I've got to go, but I'll try to be done early today." Ruth told Andy.

"Ok, bye mom." Andy said. Ruth turned and left. Jim had shut the door behind her. Melinda looked at her watch.

"I've got to run too." Melinda told Jim. "Aiden, time to go." Melinda called up the stairs. Aiden came down the stairs with his backpack.

"I'm ready to go." Aiden said. Melinda smiled and turned and gave Jim a kiss. "Call me if you need anything."

"We'll be fine." Jim said, returning the kiss. Jim ruffled Aiden's hair. "See ya buddy."

"Bye dad. Love you."

"Love you too." Jim said as Melinda and Aiden walked out the door. Jim turned to face Andy and Emily. "I'm going to be upstairs, getting some sleep before work." Jim told Emily, more than Andy. "If you need me, don't be afraid to wake me. Okay?"

"Ok." Emily said simply. Jim kissed Emily on the top of the head before heading upstairs. Emily looked at Andy. "Let's watch some TV." Andy nodded and the two of them went into the living room.

* * *

This story comes after A New Chapter

Sorry again for not posting. Work has got me drained. 40-45 hours a week. 6:30 til 4:30 almost 5 o'clock every night kinda puts a damper on life. I usually come home and collapse in my chair. If you haven't heard, someone had quit in May and I got all her hours.

I was going to write this weekend, but I got distracted by my Mythos Academy series (Aka the Frost Series) (i had the next book for 7 months, so i reread the first 3 and read book 4 today). Another fantasy. The next book comes out July 30th. Interested in more about the book, look on my profile or PM me.

BTW: School starts next month, August 26th. I'm taking music classes which is going to making me busy.


	4. Chapter 4

Ghost Whisperer

I own nothing

This is after the Series Finale

* * *

Andy had fallen asleep on the couch while he and Emily were watching TV not long after he had arrived. Emily sighed, stood up and headed upstairs. She grabbed her iPod off her nightstand, put her headphones in and turned it to a Big Time Rush song called _Song for You_. She headed back downstairs. She grabbed Baxter's leash from the hook in the kitchen and hooked the leash on Baxter's collar. She slipped through the back door. She started a slight jog.

Andy woke up and looked around. "Emily?" He called out. Andy stood up and headed upstairs towards her room. He peeked in, but he didn't see her. He was about to head back downstairs when he heard someone behind him.

"Something wrong?" Jim asked. Andy turned and looked at Jim.

"Where's Emily?" Jim's face turned confused. "I had fallen asleep while we were watching TV and when I woke, she was gone." Jim grabbed his phone from his room before heading downstairs with Andy. Jim walked into the kitchen and noticed quickly that Baxter's leash was missing.

"She might have taken Baxter for a walk." Jim stated. "When did you fall asleep?"

"Uh…" Andy stopped to think. "About two or three hours ago." Jim sighed. "It's almost 11, and I got here a little after 8. So…two in a half hours."

"Ok, she would have been back by now." Jim said. "Let's go walk around and see if we can find her."

* * *

Emily knocked on the door with Baxter sitting at her feet. She was just going to go for a quick jog, but she ended up standing outside Eli's office.

"Come in." She heard Eli's voice from the other side of the door. She opened the door and walked in with Baxter. Eli looked up as Emily shut the door. "Emily." Eli said, sounding surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not really sure." Emily stated. "I was taking Baxter for a quick jog around the block, but something brought me here."

"Does Jim know you're here?" Eli asked. Emily shook her head as she sat down. Baxter laid down next to the chair she was in. Eli grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Eli, what's up?" Jim's voice sounded on the other end of the phone.

"I have someone here who wants to talk to you." Eli said before handing the phone over to Emily. Emily took the phone and put it up to her ear.

"Uncle Jim."

"Emily." Jim said, sounding relieved. "Is everything ok? Andy woke up and told me you weren't here. I noticed Baxter's leash was gone so I thought you went around the block, but we couldn't find you."

"That was the plan." Emily told him. "I put my iPod in and grabbed Baxter and went for a jog, but I ended here at Eli's office." Emily said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's ok." Jim said. "Andy and I will come pick you up and we can get lunch with Melinda, Aiden, Delia, Ned, Eli and Rick." Jim stated. "Can I talk to Eli?"

"Ok." Emily said. "Bye." Emily handed the phone to Eli.

"Jim?"

"Talk to her." Jim said simply. "Something's up. See if you can figure it out. We'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"I'll see what I can do." Eli said. "I'll bring her by Melinda's shop." Eli hung up the phone and then looked at Emily. "How are you?" Emily looked at Eli. "After everything that happened yesterday," Emily looked away. "I told you last night that when you were ready to talk, I was going to be here to listen and I believe that's why you're here."

"I had a dream last night, or this morning," Eli looked at Emily, but she kept going. "It was a mess. I couldn't tell what was going on, it was all scrambled around. I heard four shots, just like how I heard them yesterday." Emily paused. "I feel like I'm being haunted, but I haven't seen any ghosts around."

"Can you tell who might be haunting you through your dream?" Eli asked. Emily shook her head.

"No." Emily said simply. "But the news says that the officer died on scene…" Emily started trailing off. "And…Manny was the only one…to hear four shots."

"You think it might be Manny?" Emily shrugged.

"Maybe." Emily sighed. "Or I could just be losing my mind." Emily stated as matter of fact.

"Now, that's not true."

"But it could be." Emily snapped. "Where's the ghost if I'm being haunted? Why haven't I seen the ghost that's haunting me?"

"Have you talked to Melinda?" Eli asked. "Maybe she's seen a ghost around that you haven't noticed." Emily sighed. "Now, why do you think you are being haunted?"

"The ghost has unfinished business." Emily stated simply. "Manny's counterpart wanted me to take him to 'her' and the cop was trying to save me."

"We can start from there." Eli said. "Next is to talk to Melinda." Eli stood up. "Which we can go do right now. Jim will meet us at the store." Emily nodded, grabbed Baxter's leash and followed Eli out of the office.

* * *

Eli walked into the store with Emily behind him. Baxter was sitting in Eli's car with his head sticking out the window. Melinda and Delia looked up when the door opened. Melinda was slightly confused on why Emily was with Eli.

"Hey Eli." Melinda said. "Emily, did you talk to Jim?"

"Jim called you?" Emily asked. Melinda nodded. "Yes. Eli called him and I talked to him on the phone. He's coming."

"Is everything alright?" Delia asked casually.

"Melinda, have you seen any ghost around?" Emily asked, right to the point.

"I haven't seen any ghost around, but I've heard a voice." Melinda stated. Emily looked at Melinda.

"Really? What did it say?" Emily asked.

"I need to find her." Melinda repeated what she had heard that morning. Emily's face suddenly went white.

"Emily?" Delia said, walking over to her. "What's wrong?" Emily stood there as horror shown on her face.

"Emily?" Eli said. "Do you know who might be haunting you?" Eli asked. Emily nodded, before turning to face Eli.

"Manny."

* * *

"Absolutely not." Emily heard Jim's voice coming from down the stairs. Emily had moved towards the stairs to listen in, but not to be seen. By what Emily was hearing, she could tell that Jim was not happy. "I want this ghost gone." Jim stated. "I don't want you, Eli or Emily dealing with a spirit like this."

"Jim, you know I can't do that." Melinda stated simply.

"This ghost we are talking about took Emily hostage and shot a police officer. I do not want a ghost like that around." Jim argued.

"Well, you might not have much choice in that matter." Melinda stated. "If Emily is being haunted, the only way to get rid of the earth-bound spirit is to cross him over." Melinda pointed out. "You know that as well as I do." Jim ran his head through his hair. "The only reason you are acting this way is because you are worried, and I love you for that."

"It wouldn't be the first time you've gotten hurt because of spirits." Jim mentioned. "If this is Manny we are talking about, I want him nowhere near you, Emily, Eli or Aiden."

"All the more reason to cross him over." Melinda stated. "Besides, we can't even be sure that this ghost is even earthbound because of Emily."

"What do you mean?"

"It could just be a random spirit that is just lurking around." Melinda stated. "Emily's in a fragile state right now, seeing what happened yesterday, so we can't take her nightmare as a ghost haunting her." Melinda explained. "It could just be her minds way of remembering what had happened."

"You're saying that her nightmare may just be a nightmare?" Jim asked. Melinda nodded.

"There isn't much to go on except for the voice I heard this morning." Melinda stated. "We'll have to wait and see if the voice returns."

* * *

Emily lying in bed, trying to fall asleep, but having a hard time doing so. Even though she had only gotten a few hours of sleep, she was wide awake. Emily's door opened just slightly and Jim peered in. Only when he realized that Emily was still awake, did Jim enter.

"You should get some sleep Emily." Jim said, grabbing the desk chair and sitting down next to the bed. Emily sat up.

"I'm not crazy." Emily said. Jim looked at Emily confused.

"Why would you…?" But Emily didn't let Jim finish.

"I know I'm being haunted." Emily stated. Jim looked at Emily, now concerned. "I overheard your talk with Melinda. The two of you seem to think that my nightmare was just a nightmare and not connected to the ghost at all."

"Emily."

"Uncle Jim, I know that you and Melinda care about me and want what's best, but thinking that this is all because of what I experienced yesterday, it sounds like you don't believe what I say."

"We're just not sure what you are dreaming about is from a ghost." Jim stated. "You have been traumatized by this experience and your brain might be playing back what you remember."

"If that was the case, my dream would have had pictures and I would have seen the police officer get shot and I would have seen the other officer take me to the office and hearing the other three shots, but that's not what my dream was." Emily explained. "My dream was scrambled. I heard a shot, I heard myself screaming, and then I heard footsteps and talking, and three more shots." Emily stated, adding; "Just not in that order."

"Why didn't you say all this before?" Jim asked,

"I…I don't know." Emily trailed off. "But I know that I'm not making this up. I'm being haunted."

"All because of what one voice said?"

"Uncle Jim. Manny's evil counter-part was looking for 'her'." Emily stated. "And he thought I could take him to her. That's enough for me." Jim sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Ok." Jim finally said after a moment of silence. "Just promise me this." Jim leaned forward. "If Manny is haunting you, you do not try and cross him over yourself." Jim stated. "Evil spirits are not to be messed with. Trust me on this one."

"Alright, I promise." Emily said. Jim smiled and kissed Emily on the top of the head.

"Get some sleep." Jim said as he stood up and put the chair away.

"Good night, Uncle Jim." Emily said, before getting settled into bed.

"Good night." Jim said, before shutting the light off and closing the door behind him.

* * *

_"Alright, suspect has taken a hostage. Our number one priority is to get the hostage to safety." A man at the front of the group stated. "Once the hostage is safe, bring the hostage to the schools office and take the suspect down, alive if possible. Does everyone understand?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Get to it." The police officers separate and start their search. The police Officer, known as Samuel Patterson walk around and soon found himself face to face with Manny O'Riley._

_"Freeze!" Manny grabbed Emily and held her close, not letting her go. The two of them turned and faced a police officer. "I found them." Samuel said into a walking talkie. Samuel held up his hands. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want the girl."_

_"She is going to take me to her."_

_"I will help you find her." Samuel said, trying really hard to keep the girl safe, like instructed. "But first, release the girl." Manny raised the gun and fired a shot that hit Samuel square in the chest. He fell back from the blow on his bullet proof vest. Emily screamed as the officer hit the floor. _

_"What happened?" Manny asked. "Did I hurt you? Did I hurt him?"_

_"You don't remember?" Emily asked, obviously scared. "You stormed into Mrs. Garnet's class, with a gun. Took me as a hostage and shot at a police officer. You demanded me to take you to her."_

_"That wasn't me." Manny said. "You need to run before he comes back." Manny said quickly. "I'm sorry." Manny said. "She took her from me!" Manny yelled. "I need her." 3 shots were fired and Samuel was trying to say something before everything went black._

* * *

Emily woke up screaming. Something seemed wrong. She had dreamt that she was the police officer. She was Samuel Patterson. The back of her head hurt, exactly where Samuel had cracked his head in the fall after being shot. Her chest also hurt from the blow of the bullet on the bullet proof vest. She heard someone at the door as if they were trying to break in.

"Emily!" She heard Jim call out from the other side of the door. "Why won't this door open?" He heard him ask Melinda. "Emily, are you ok!" Emily looked around, hoping to see a ghost. She had found what she had been looking for.

"I have failed." The ghost said. "I could not find her. I could not save her."

"Samuel…Samuel Patterson. Is that you?" Emily asked the ghost, now ignoring that Jim was still trying to break down the door.

"I am ashamed and forever haunted by her face." The ghost said before disappearing. Just as the ghost disappeared, Jim finally got the door to open and hurried over to Emily's bed.

"What just happened?" Jim asked. "Why couldn't we get the door open?"

"There was a ghost here." Emily said; which made Jim tense up. "But it wasn't Manny." Jim and Melinda exchanged a glance and looked at Emily.

"If it wasn't Manny, who was it?" Melinda asked.

"It was Samuel Patterson. The police officer who had died at the school." Emily explained. "The police officer I watch get shot." Emily then looked up at Jim and Melinda. "Told you I was being haunted."

"What did the ghost want?" Jim asked.

"He said he failed. That he couldn't find her and save her." Emily explained. "He was ashamed and haunted by her face." Emily looked back to where the ghost had been. "I think he is looking for me because the person running the search team had said that I was their first priority." Emily then rubbed the back of her head.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked concerned.

"I was Samuel Patterson in the dream." Emily said. "And the shot to the chest and the blow to the head really do hurt." Emily looked at Melinda. "Is that normal?"

"Sometimes. It will fade away." Melinda said. Jim patted Emily's arm.

"I'll be right back." Jim said before he left the room. Emily looked at Melinda.

"Do you think that voice you heard yesterday was Samuel Patterson?" Emily asked, wondering, if not hoping, they were connected.

"I'm not sure." Melinda stated. "I didn't see a spirit around, just heard a voice." Melinda explained. "At this point, it could be anyone." Emily sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Are you ok?" Melinda asked with concern. Of course she wasn't okay, she's been having dreams about the kidnapping and the death of the Samuel Patterson since last night, hence the reason she couldn't sleep and the reason she was wide awake now. Emily looked away. "Still not ready to talk about it?"

"It's not that…" Emily sighed, trailing off on her thought. "It's just…I…I'm not really sure I want to talk about it." Emily saw the look that Melinda was giving her. "I know, I can talk to you, Uncle Jim and Eli, but I just…need some time."

"We understand." Melinda said just as Jim entered the room with a bottle of water, ice pack and aspirin. Jim handed the aspirin and the water to Emily.

"This should help minimize the pain." Jim said as Emily unscrewed the water, took the aspirin and took a drink. Emily put the cap back on and set it on her night stand.

"And the ice pack?" Emily asked, but she kind of figured why he had it.

"Lift your head." Emily did as Jim asked and Jim placed the ice pack on the back of her head and Emily leaned back. "Just to be safe."

"Thanks Uncle Jim." Emily said, noticing the difference the ice pack was already making.

"We should get back to sleep." Jim stated. Melinda nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to check in on Aiden." Melinda said, before heading out the door. Jim was about to follow before Emily stopped him.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" Emily asked slowly. "I'd feel a little safer."

"Of course." Jim said, sitting down in desk chair near Emily's bed. "Get some rest, you need it." Emily settled down in the bed, keeping the ice pack on the back of her head.

* * *

This story comes after A New Chapter

School has officially started. Now, I want you all to know that I will do my best to write this semester, but don't expect posts until weekends or breaks. Monday and Tuesdays I am up at 5:30am and i go to work by 6:30. I work until either 11am on Mondays and 12 on Tuesdays then go straight to class. Mondays and Tuesdays I am in school until almost 8pm every night. And then Wednesday I work and go to class until 5:30pm but will most likely be working that night for the girls i use to nanny. Bare with me.


End file.
